


My Handful Precious One

by Purple_Hyacinth



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Ambush of the Imposters DLC, DLC 1, F/M, Possible Spoilers, SAO: Fatal Bullet, Some implied content but nothing too sexy or explicit, Spoilers, Swort Art Online: Fatal Bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Hyacinth/pseuds/Purple_Hyacinth
Summary: The reflection of his past self haunts him like a nightmare. A week has passed since he confined himself in his room. If anger and disappointment are the fuels that empower him...Then, why does he feel weak at every kindness she gives?She is the existence that makes him strong. She is the existence that makes him weak. Weak enough to make him realize the emotion he never thought to have, the one thing that destroys his facade. The one thing that exposes the scar he never thought to have.





	My Handful Precious One

**Author's Note:**

> My first SAO fanfic, heck, my first AO3 fic. The lack of Itsuki content makes me want to contribute. It might not mean much, but I hope this'll suffice.
> 
> For those who haven't played or seen the dlc, this is a spoiler. Read at your own risk.

 

_“I feel like there’s nothing more important in this world than having friends that I know I can count on.”_

_When was the last time he spewed such crap?_

“…tsuki…”

_“As long as I’ve got you guys on my side, we can do anything!”_

_When was the last time he looked stupidly bright and happy…?_

“Itsu…san…”

_“But I… I want to play with my friends… some more.”_

 

“Itsuki-san!”

Itsuki flinched. What greeted him was Taipan’s and the other Alphard members’ confused looks.

“…What?” he frowned.

“I’ve been calling you few times and you didn’t respond. Is something wrong?”

Itsuki stared back at the faces who were looking at him with bewilderment and confusion. Even Taipan looked worried. Itsuki scrutinized those looks on him, the weight of those words his old self spewed left an awful lingering mark in his mood, so were the people who looked at him with pitying look. After a moment of silence, he practiced his usual façade and gave a reassuring smile. “I’m alright. Forgive me for making you worry.”

* * *

 

“It’s been a week already.” Rei murmured under his breath. Zeliska and Kureha turned to the ArFa-sys in unison.

“What is?” asked Zeliska.

“Itsuki.” He replied with dejection. “Ever since that ArFa-sys incident, he hasn’t come here at all. And none of us have seen him since either. I wonder if he’s alright… he didn’t look okay when he left the party.”

“It’s true. Normally, Itsuki-san would come here. He’s usually very close to Aiza…” Kureha shared his worrisome look.

“Aiza-chan,” Zeliska called, but she got no response. The black-haired girl sat on her bed, with her red eyes staring into a handgun on her hand. The world seemed out of touch as there was nothing else to her than the gun she had been staring at for a week. Zeliska stood from her chair and approached her, only to flick her temple, to which the surprise snapped her out of daze. “Aiza-chan, it’s rude to ignore a woman’s call, you know.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. Do you need me for something?”

“Could you visit Itsuki at his place? Whatever’s in that stubborn guy’s head, your presence might cheer him up.”

* * *

 

_“Do you hate your past self that much?”_

The words stung him like a poison. Her words, her voice, her stoic expression as she innocently uttered the words he never thought dreaded to hear. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember the moment well: her calm and unprejudiced eyes, seemingly staring into his eyes—his soul. If anyone else asked such question, they would be met with his scorn. But when she said it…

It made his insides tremble.

Just as trembling as the breeze that had been passing through his body. It was a good choice to leave the squadron room and just relished the wind on the observatory, he thought. One look at the building where his room was at, his eyes narrowed. His room had always been crowded since Alphard was established, and he wasn’t one for crowds, nor could he tolerate people flocking around like it was necessary for them to always stick together like a herd of sheep. And he was the shepherd.

If he were his past self, he would welcome their presences with opens arms. But, they were not friends, only luggage whom he had obligations to, as he was the leader of their squadron, as he had his hands on the responsibilities of the past choices he made.

He furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue in annoyance. It brought him back to the cringy nonsense the imposter spouted.

“Itsuki.”

The euphony of the familiar voice turned his head around to see his favorite person. But, strangely, he didn’t feel as uplifted as he was supposed to.

“Ah, long time no see. How have you been?”

He couldn’t believe a feigned smile would revolt him like this. Once again, he felt the sting as her eyes were silently scrutinizing him. Such pure and calm gaze was the fuel that set his heart ablaze, the fire that could melt his exterior. He winced inwardly. Ever since that ArFa-sys incident, he felt thrown all over the place, and she had to be kept away from the knowledge.

“Are you busy?”

“Hmm? No. Why do you ask?”

To his surprise and bewilderment, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the observatory. “Let’s go out.”

“What…?”

* * *

 

He did not get her at all.

One thing she did this, and the next thing, it was beyond his expectation. The girl who was holding his wrist, the girl who seemed so gullible and trusting, all of his hypothesis about her always found its way to contradict each other. As exciting as it was, all he knew right was the fact that she was the embodiment of surprise. He looked baffled than before the moment they stopped by a shop. Not to buy weapons or bullets but food.

A new sandwich was indeed the talk of many players these days. The talk was so viral they believed this sandwich to be the gateway to the future cuisine of GGO that could trample the less impressive foods they had currently. He did not care for rumors at all, and the news just arrived the moment he looked around to see people seemingly enjoying it and overheard their chitchats.

But, why this? When he pressed for answer, she simply said she suddenly remembered their pillow talk about food and thought maybe this would lift his spirit. He couldn’t help but laugh. She was a rare breed.

Both leaned against the railings as they were taking bites off the sandwich. One bite he took, he was unimpressed. It felt no different than usual to him, but since she bought it for him, he couldn’t dump it. His eyes rolled to the side and caught a glance of her smaller hand that was gripping his wrist. She was right-handed, but she was eating with her unoccupied left.

“Hey… why are you still holding my hand? It’s troubling you, isn’t it?”

“It’ll be more troublesome if you get away from me.”

“Ahaha, that sounds like you don’t want to lose me.” He teased.

“That’s what I’m saying.” Her bluntness erased his smile and every joke and word out of his mind. “Call it a baseless assumption, but when you said you wanted to be alone a week ago, it seems you haven’t had enough of your fill yet. At times like this, it’s best to leave room for someone to stand by your side.”

“Is that so…?” his pondering eyes looked down the floor. “But, I never peg you the type to be so bold, not after all that blushing and embarrassment every time we sleep together.”

He half-expected her to get embarrassed and wordless, and yet her face right now was sending dagger glare at him while pink shade blushed over her cheeks. “That’s completely unrelated. Besides…” she stared into space. “You’re still free to let go. I didn’t come to you to impose myself on you, if only you could just tell me you want to leave.”

Her words were contradicting her solemn eyes and tightened grip. If there was one correct hypothesis, it was her kindness. Knowing her, perhaps it was merely a sense of obligation as a friend. She might be stoic and strange to boot, but she wasn’t predisposed to being unkind, whoever her opponent was.

A kindness that as much a cure as it was a curse to him.

If possible, it couldn’t end there. His smile hid his dissatisfaction. “Tsk, tsk. That’s not how you hold hands on a date, you know.” He rearranged his hand to grab hers. “There you go.”

Her face heated up. Of course, this would seem too much for her. But this was just a small punishment, for throwing him into a pool of mess. “You were the one who asked me out. So, you just have to embrace this, okay?” he grinned. He ignored her chagrin and continued walking hand by hand, gripping the peculiar smaller hand. If there was one correct hypothesis, it was this.

Her warmth.

To see how she would crumble, fall, or whether to start getting boring or exceeding his expectations excited him, but under her presence, it was him who was crumbling. The sourness of the past still left a disgusting taste in his mind, the naivety of his past self that—believe it or not—was way worse than hers. It had him spout more bitter remarks than before, and he could barely hold it in place. If it were another person, he would scowl at them and leave.

But the disgust infested his head was nothing compared to her influence. A handful of surprise that always seemed to throw him off. He wouldn’t do anything that made her feel uncomfortable, but as both were walking hand by hand, a sheer curiosity entangled his head. Just how much he could push himself onto her? Just how far he could go until she would no longer want him by her side?

Because like any other person, she must have a limit. Like any other person, she could grow weary of him.

She felt a tug on her hand. She turned around, Itsuki had stopped. He cupped her cheek, staring into the eyes that were staring up at his. “You said you want to stay with me. You deliver such kind words so naturally…” He traced his thumb down her lips and leaned closer. His expression grew dark, but she noticed a hint of hesitation in his gaze. “But, would you still say that… after knowing who I am and what atrocities I have done…?”

“Itsuki-san!” a group of guys breathlessly ran up to him. “We’ve been looking for you! You should’ve told us you’re going out!”

“Really? Do I really have to tell you guys every single thing?” his lips curved into a smirk, but his eyes weren’t as amused.

“Of course! You’re our leader. Everyone needs you.” One member shouted.

An annoyed groan slipped out of Itsuki. “Could you guys please stop pestering me and let me have my private time? I told you I need a breather.”

“Itsuki-san, I don’t mean to criticize you but is she a part of your private time?” the other member pointed at Aiza. “You. You’re that newbie who got that Type-X by pure luck, aren’t you? You’re the reason why he left Alphard hanging. If you’re as great as Itsuki-san says, then I challenge you to PvP!”

“What?” she crossed her arms in confusion.

“You versus Alphard members. At Old South. If you win, we’ll let you be. If you lose, you’ll let Itsuki-san be. And, you’d better fight alone. We’ll only accept you if you’re able to defeat us with your own power.”

She gave them a long silent stare, chilling their spines. “I have no time for a challenge at the moment. And quite frankly, your demand makes no sense. It’s Itsuki’s choice to hang out with anyone, not yours, not mine.”

“Heh. Just admit you’re too much of a coward, girl. Besides, what can a cute girl like you do alone against four guys? All you girls do best is offering your feelings and body to him. You must’ve felt great you’re able to monopolize him, aren’t you? Stop seducing and leeching the life out of him. Stop trying to use him to compensate your weak stats. You weakling doesn’t deserve his attention—”

Itsuki’s snicker took them by surprise. He stood in front of her, as if to shield her from them.

“…I tolerate all of you because you’re my responsibility, and I, as your leader, will see it through the end. But… I implore you to stop pushing my buttons. If this is the way you represent Alphard, if you can’t help spewing such crap and throw baseless insults at her, don’t expect to come out clean after this. I’m tired of this insistence of yours.”

It was as if he didn’t bother to fake a smile this time, because the way he stared down at his four members were more than mere anger, but as though it was the result of accumulating years of experience of putting up a threat, leaking out of his façade. She saw this from glancing over his shoulder; the glare, the cold and threatening look. He was filled with indignation.

“Alright. I accept.” Her immediate answer pumped their spirits but did the opposite to Itsuki.

The Alphard members vanished into computerized particles. Itsuki heaved a deep sigh in annoyance. Why did she have to accept their demand? Sometimes, her kindness could be a double-edged sword for her, but more so, it could slash her deeper than her opponents. But he knew warning her about it was useless, and all he could do was groan at her excessive naivety. As she chose her destination and particles started overrunning their bodies, Itsuki froze at a glimpse of her darkened expression.

Normally, any slaughter left no impression on him. He was used to it. He had no qualms in taking lives or seeing others taking lives, especially in a nonconsequential VR game where nobody actually died. But a surging feeling of shock, amazement, befuddlement rushed into his body like a storm, witnessing firsthand the slaughter by her hands. He held his breath at such sight. Another hypothesis was proven wrong.

The Alphard members had no chance to begin with, neither did she leave them gaps to prepare themselves. She stood amidst the sprawled bodies that shattered into red particles. With a Miasma Fang on her left and Galactic Estoc on her right, she walked over the person in front of her who was kneeling with his HP bar almost empty. Her dagger stare was as sharp as her blade, looking unimpressed.

“I told you, didn’t I? I don’t have time for this, and now my effort is in vain since you interrupted.” She stole a glance sideways, at Itsuki who was transfixed by her swift victory.

“Wha—?”

She stabbed the top of his head down to the ground and his body disintegrated into the air. Her serene eyes looked down at his helplessness and where he once kneeled.

Itsuki walked towards her with slow, rather awkward claps. “Wow… To think you would be the unforgiving type. You never cease to amaze me, Aiza.”

“They’re a bad influence on your mood. I simply won’t let them worsen it.” She unmaterialized her weapons. The suppressed indignation on her face disappeared along with them.

He slipped out a little laugh. “Thanks. So, you’ve been monitoring my mood, huh? Well, since we’re done, shall we head—?” he glanced at the view of the hill to his left and fell silent. He always felt a peculiar attraction to this place, and the abandoned buildings hit close to home. “Hey, do you mind… if we continue our date here? There’s something I want to show you.”

With the help of the UFG, they landed on the dome’s hemisphere rooftop. It wasn’t the tallest building, but they could view the vast horizon, the mountains past the gorge, the abandoned buildings on the other side of the zone, and if they turned around, the linear scope of the entire ruined city. But what moved her heart more than the panoramic scenery was the dusk sky bathed with clouds and flickering dim stars watching over the earth.

The blue and orange hue blended together, and awaited at the end of the scene, past the mountain was the sun sinking down the horizon, letting the moon reign the night. The last time her breath was taken like this was her first meeting with Rei. It was calming and peaceful, she thought. Perhaps enough to make people find the peace no mere battles and quests could accomplish.

Both sat side by side, relishing the view of the breathtaking sunset. She had seen sunset with Kureha, but with Itsuki, the feelings were different. Perhaps it was because of the setting, or who was sitting beside her. She stole a glance at Itsuki whose solemn gaze at the sun seemed distant and lonesome. She needed no answer to know that this was the one he wanted to show her, because at this moment in time, his stare indicated a profound meaning this view held for him.

The Itsuki who was sitting beside her seemed at his lowest moments, as if meeting his old self hit his vulnerable points.

“This place holds a unique value of its own, doesn’t it?” He broke the silence. “Someday, I hope it’ll have a certain meaning for you. Although, quite frankly, I wish Old South were empty, not infested with enemies. That way, it would just be the two of us alone.”

“This place seems to have a special meaning for you.”

“Because it feels familiar, perhaps.” He muttered. “In real life, places like this seem miserable, and it tells a sob story of what has happened. But in VR, one can experience the wonder of it without being weighed by the knowledge of the misfortunes happened here, because even in its reality, it’s not real. Thus, it feels untwisted… but ignorance… is a fool’s lightheartedness.”

At the last sentence, his eyes grew dark. He flinched as he felt a hand on his face.

“If it holds a special meaning, it shouldn’t have made you have such expression. You have the potential to look better than this.”

He widened his eyes in shock. Her look was neither worried nor confused, it was like she was trying to comfort him with vague upliftment. If it was a way to cheer him up, it was a peculiar way to do it. But, it didn’t make it any less comforting, because somehow, it untwisted the knot in his heart.

“…You’re impossible.” he gave a guilty, relenting smile. “I’d expected you to ask numerous questions about that incident when you approached me, but you haven’t… This might be your only chance, you know. I’m not planning to keep those memories forever.”

She lowered her hand. “I’m good. I decided not to pry information out of you. At that time, when we confronted your imposter, it wasn’t just anger that I noticed. You looked hurtful.”

“Hurtful?” the word sounded odd. It was an unfamiliar vocabulary in his head, but somehow, it was familiar in his heart enough to stir it. He wasn’t supposed to be this sentimental. The only emotions he felt that time were anger and disappointment, but hurtful? The word thumped his heart again. He gripped chest firm. Was he really hurting? He forced a chuckle over the realization.

How could she be like this?

Perhaps it was fair tolerance on her end, but it was no less warm. It was contrary to the coldness of his life. Her eyes were cold, but never her actions. And it was anything but cold as she stared into the distance, at the horizon with subtly portrayed amazement and wonderment for the view gleaming in those eyes.

Looking at her growth, she was his rival. Looking at her falling for his tricks and lies, she was his toy. Feeling her kindness, warmth, and equal treatment, she was his contradiction. Staying by her side and remembering loneliness again, she was his most precious person. She was everything to him and he could feel the urge to be just as precious to her grew stronger, as selfish as it sounded. The more he couldn’t want her, the more he did. There was no world without her.

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t want you, of all people, to see that side of me. I was very naïve and absurd.”

“But, I like it.” She looked at him. “You seemed sincere and happy.”

“Oh? Are you implying I’m not sincere now?” he said haughtily.

“I don’t know, but…” to his surprise, she pinched the cheeks around his mouth. “I prefer the Itsuki who smiles from his heart, not his lips.”

His eyes widened in shock. The very foundation of his façade was shaking. He felt his mask trembling and his eyes felt hot. “That is one tall order…” he forced a chuckle. He grabbed both her hands and lowered it. His face turned solemn, his hands still cupped hers. “Back then… when you said I’m special to you… do you mean that?”

Hope resonated from his voice, leaving her wide-eyed and dumbstruck.

Silence filled the air for brief seconds before he played a teasing smile. “…Just kidding! Haha, don’t look so serious, Aiza. Stop trusting my words too much.” He ruffled her hair and rested his hand on her head. “…I’d rather not know the answer, anyway.” He muttered with a sad smile.

After another silence, he peeled his hand away. “Anyway, you don’t need to worry about me. It just annoyed me, but I’m fine.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.” He flashed a smile at her.

Her silence and scrutinizing stare told him she was doubting. He smiled with satisfaction. Yes, that’s how it should be. For her own sake. He never faked smiles in front of her, so he wasn’t sure why even bothered trying now. Because one way or another, she could see it. She wasn’t as gullible as he made her out to be. She was receptive, not stupid. After a while, she turned her head back to the view. She was a girl who was always staring into nothingness, always with that stoic expression.

What was in her head? What was she thinking?

The curiosity filled him with endless excitement.

At times, she gave off the vibe as if there was nothing in her head. But, when he looked into her eyes closer, her gaze was anything but empty. They said the quietest person thought the loudest. It sure piqued his interest.

Could it be filled with him?

What expression would she make if he was the only thing in her mind?

“That reminds me. Back at the Glocken, you asked me something. What did you ask again?”

He fell silent for a moment before rubbing her head with a grin. “It’s okay. I’ll find out myself.”

* * *

 

It was the fourth time Itsuki slept in her room, fourth time they shared a bed. The night reached the stage, so did her awareness. She had sunk into the bed, the tiredness from monitoring and elevating his mood, and fighting one vs four PvP started to creep up on her. The fatigue wouldn’t go away if he was here. She looked up at the ceiling wondering to herself. She was supposed to be used to it by now.

She exhaled deeply. “So… why do you have to sleep here?”

“I’m sorry for intruding, it can’t be helped. If I go back to my place now, the squadron will bombard me with demands again. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t like. But, of course…” he turned around to face her with a playful smirk. “Unless you allow it.”

“…You’re joking, right?”

“Who knows~?” he beamed at her. He was a man of promise, and he didn’t want to upset her.

But, that didn’t mean he would do without leaving his mark in her mind.

“So, what have you been up to when I’m not around?” he asked.

“Just questing, nothing special. And…” she hesitated. “Staring at a special handgun.”

“You must’ve used it often if you love it that much.”

She gave a long side look at him before looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t use it.”

She turned around and faced the wall, much to his disappointment, until he noticed her shivering body. “Aiza,” he called. “If you’re cold, I can lend you my body. Besides, I also feel tonight is colder than usual.”

She glanced over her shoulder with a glare. That was more than a reply, that was a declaration, but the smirk on his lips was his reply. She noticed an arm at her peripheral vision and before she realized, she had been pulled into his embrace. She looked up at him with a glare on her flushed face. This time, she was the one who was thrown off balance. And he sure loved this revenge. She was such a handful person, his handful precious person.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s for your own good, you know. If you really don’t want me to hug you, you can always push me away. But, I wonder. Would you be able to rest peacefully if you’re too cold?” He spoke in a playful tone.

“I won’t rest peacefully with you hugging me either…” She murmured. Silence overcame her before she groaned in exasperation and faced the wall, “Do what you want.”

She seemed begrudging about it but didn’t say no to it explicitly. If she really thought he wouldn’t do anything, she trusted him too much, he thought. But, that was a good thing for him, because it gave him room just how much he could test her more.

She was a girl of little reactions and minimum expressions, but once she did, a rush stormed into his body, it trembled his heart, just like how her soft white skin touching his. How her small body was engulfed in his embrace. He wondered if she could feel it from her back, the rapid and loud heartbeat thumping in his chest, the odd surge of emotions flourishing the barren wasteland that was his apathetic look on life. The life that had disenchanted him of idealistic hopes _._

The more one was exposed to reality’s ugliness, the more affected they were, and only strong people would make it out alive. He was anything but strong. His absurd past self proved how weak he had been, and still was. But if the girl whom he had in his grasp could stay by his side forever, perhaps he could become strong.

He pulled her closer, close enough she could hear and feel his breath on her ears. He leaned forward to her and buried his face into her exposed nape; she had such distinctive smell—unique but sweet to his nose. But most of all, it soothed him so much. His sweet smile was forlorn.

If only they'd met sooner.

She didn’t retaliate or react, but he could feel the heat steaming out of her face. She was straightforward, she would’ve said so if she didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure what made her so accepting of his advances. Nervousness? Dumbfounded? Or perhaps, she wasn’t used to intimate touch that it numbed her? He didn’t want to upset her, but her silence felt like an excuse to give him a pass. To a sinful person, this would merely be an additional sin to a long list of atrocities.

He wanted to see how further he could test her.

She felt a chill on her spine, her heart thumped harder as she felt a soft nip on her nape. His teeth gently latched onto her skin, nibbling and licking, tracing between neck and shoulder. She wore a black loose tank top, her skin was quite bare enough for him to explore with his tongue, lips, teeth. Her suppressed moan and whimper didn’t help him contain himself either. He tried his best to settle on minimum areas. The obvious bright side here was their bodies no longer felt cold.

She still didn’t push him away.

Done without consent, this could very well be harassment, he knew that for a fact. He stopped. Aiza tilted her body slightly towards his side as he towered over her, blocking her view of the ceiling with his apologetic look. He cupped her cheeks and murmured under his breath his apology, but it didn’t sound he was talking to her directly. His half-lidded eyes indicated it was meant for her but as if he was talking to himself.

He brushed his lips against her. The taste of her tongue as he let his slip inside, the softness and wetness of her lips was so intoxicating the more he dug deeper, the more he yearned for this, and the deeper he would fall with no return. Even in virtual reality, the warmth of her mouth felt vivid. Even as he was kissing her with no stopping for breath, she hadn’t begged him to stop.

Saying this was a mere test would be a “justification”. It was a disservice to her existence saying this was merely having her to himself. She was more meaningful than that, and he felt that with every fiber of his being. He halted for both to catch their breaths, only to press his lips once more.

She still didn’t push him away.

Slowly, he peeled away from her lips. The blush on her face disappeared as a drop of water splashed on her cheeks. She widened her eyes in shock as tears flowed out of his eyes. His hands cupped both side of her cheeks, their faces remained close as his warm tears were dripping onto her skin. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath, but that wasn’t the thing that froze her in place. It was the gravity of his empty yet tearful eyes.

He joined because she was interesting.

He stayed because she did the same for him.

No matter how many tests and traps he laid for her, she would assume the best in him regardless of how nasty he could be. To ask if he hated his past self, he began to suspect she might not be as naïve as he thought. It made him wonder whether she truly believed his lies or chose to believe in the possibilities. But if so, if she knew or had an inkling of his true motive, then she must’ve chosen to see the good. Or maybe…

She trusted him enough not to care. No matter how often he tricked her, she never looked at him with scorn. It felt comforting just as it burnt his chest painfully.

If there was anything he learned was that people betray each other. But if you had one person who stayed by your side and yours alone, that person would surely never leave you, because of the sacrifices they had made in order to be with you. He wanted her to be precious to him forever. He didn’t want to lose that feeling, nor did he want her to view him as anything less than precious.

“Itsuki…” she reached for his face. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes widened, he felt the sting again.

_What’s with that stern yet kind look?_

Usually, he trampled such weak feelings or masked them in the presence of others. But not in front of her. He couldn’t. The tears that were still leaking proved that.

He chuckled under his breath. He felt like the villain here. For the first time since a week ago, he could feel the sincerity from his smile, the “fool’s” lightheartedness spread over his face. He sunk his head into her chest, the warmth draining his lethargic energy.

“I’m sorry. Please let me rest here… just for a moment.” His eyelids closed.

It took him seconds to fall asleep. Her heated face had cooled down, though not as loud, her heart still throbbed over the head resting on her body. Her pondering eyes stared up at the ceiling. Her mind couldn’t erase the feeling of his embrace, the touch of his lips, the embarrassment spreading all over her body, but when his tears flashed in her mind, she stopped there. That was all that mattered.

She wondered if she had done her job in cheering him up, if the smiles he had shown were real. It didn’t matter if it was just a few, as long as it came from his heart. She sighed with a relenting smile and placed her hand on his head.

“Sleep tight... my handful precious one.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to focus on a different aspect of Itsuki's inner self, based on my take on the DLC. Kind of my headcanon, I guess. There's still a lot of mystery about Itsuki, so placing myself in his head to grasp his characterization is not easy, since there's not much info given about him.
> 
> I hope the future contents will let us know more about him. Especially the significant change from the past Itsuki to the current Itsuki. Like, seriously, how did the man change so drastically?


End file.
